Telecommunications networks often use enclosures for containing and protecting telecommunications equipment (e.g., splice locations, optical splitters, multiplexers, connection panels, etc.). Enclosures used in outside environments are desirably sealed to prevent moisture intrusion. Gel seals have worked extremely well for providing perimeter seals between bases and covers of enclosures and for providing seals at any other types of interfaces between the housing pieces of an enclosure. An example gel sealed enclosure is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 7,603,018. While gel seals are effective for preventing moisture intrusion, such gel seals typically become less effective after the seals have been disrupted or broken a number of times. Therefore, gel seals are often not used to seal components that are intended to be closed and re-opened many times. Instead, elastomeric seals such as O-ring seals are often used. A problem with O-ring seals is that such seals often require relatively large clamping forces to ensure adequate sealing.
EP 1053419 B1 discloses a sealing interface having a shaped elastomeric sealing member that is used to provide a seal between two housing pieces. In use, the elastomeric sealing member forms radial seals within a channel of one of the housing pieces. A problem with this type of design is that a relatively large force is required to press the elastomeric sealing member within its corresponding channel to form the radial seals.